


Happiness

by Serenity1



Series: Johncroft [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakup, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John joins the Holmes' family for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock.
> 
> Christmas in July? Err... I got this idea somehow during my vacation and so I decided to write it.

The doorbell rang at the Holmes family home during Christmas. Michelle Holmes opens the door in finding John Watson at the doorstep, with a smile on his face.

She beams, "John, it's so nice to see you. Sherlock and Mycroft are already here," She said as she stepped aside to let John through.

True enough, John saw the two brothers sitting in the kitchen table as they were arguing about something. Morland Holmes was standing by the table as he watches his two sons argue.

"What are they arguing about?" John asks the parents. But before they could reply, the arguing stopped immediately as Mycroft stood up and turn to face his former lover.

"John!" He exclaims.

John nodded at him. He and Mycroft had broken up two months ago, but he and Sherlock had gotten together just a few days prior to Christmas.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, love. ER has been a nightmare today," John said huffing as he walks over to Sherlock and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Mycroft fidgeted on where he stood. He was supportive of John and Sherlock's relationship, but he was still a bit uncomfortable seeing the two intimate after just breaking up with John.

Sherlock smiles at the gesture as he got the plate of cookies from the table and offered one to John. John smiles in thanks as he took one and bit into it.

There was a sudden ringing in the room as it broke the tension in the air. It was Mycroft's phone as he looks at it and excused himself momentarily.

The four people left behind took a conversation. Twenty minutes had passed as John was growing concerned about Mycroft.

"He's in his room if you want to check up on him," Sherlock said pointing to the direction.

John nodded as he went to find Mycroft's room. The door was closed once finding it. There was no noise coming inside so John went in without knocking.

He really should had knocked first cause he stumbled on Mycroft masturbating. "M-Mycroft…?"

Mycroft stopped stroking his cock as he turns to look at John. "DI Lestrade gave me some dirty thoughts and I can't help but masturbate," he said.

"You and Greg…?" John asked.

Mycroft nodded, "Just a few days ago. However, I do need some help here. I was wondering if you could give me a blowjob? Or I can give you a quick anal sex," he added.

"But Mycroft! We can't! Sherlock and Greg…" John protests.

"They aren't here right now. Please John…?" 

John looks at his ex-lover who was stroking and staring at him. He sighed and nodded as he licks his lips and began to undress. "How do you want me?" 

"Doggy style, John. Go in front of me so that I can go into you're tight heat," Mycroft said purring as John moans and obeys.

Mycroft stares at the beauty in front of him as he lines his cock in front of John's arse. And without any statement at all, he plunges right inside John making John scream.

Mycroft's pounding was brutal as John couldn't help but moan in each thrust. The bed was creaking against the wall and he knew that the people down in the kitchen could hear what they were doing.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!" John chanted.

Mycroft smirks as he slaps John's ass in time of his thrusting. John groans as he knew that Mycroft knows what he likes.

"D-Daddy, please…" he begs.

Mycroft sped up his thrusting, John likes big cocks. Just like how he has a daddy kink, John has a size kink as his cock was 13 inches, big and thick. "How can you be still so tight?" Mycroft asked.

"O-Only for you, daddy," John said panting.

"Only for me, huh? What about Sherlock?" Mycroft asked as he just kept thrusting in pace.

John moans, "So fucking big," he said as he was ignoring the question.

Mycroft chuckles. "I'm sure we can make an arrangement, afterall, that's what we were arguing about before you came," he said as he withdrew his cock, making John whimper at the loss and then Mycroft slams right in making him shout.

\-------

"Mycroft, what you're saying won't work. What about Greg?" Sherlock asked.

"This isn't about Greg. Have you not looked at John? He still misses…" Mycroft said as he looks away from his brother.

Sherlock sighed, "He said you're name once when we were being intimate the first time," he began.

"Then you know how he is," Mycroft said.

"He was embarrassed and since then, we never been intimate. He told me that he has a size kink," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, I don't want to hurt you," Mycroft said.

Sherlock shook his head, "We can both share, John. But what if he wants a threesome? And what about Greg?" He asked again.

"Sherlock, I…"

The doorbell rang as they both know who it was by the door. "I just want John to be happy, Mycroft. If I have to share him because I can't satisfy him in bed, so be it. I'm concerned more about you're relationship with Lestrade. How will that work?" Sherlock asked and that was when John came in, making the two stopped arguing.

\-------

"Mycroft, please, cum…"

"Maybe I don't want to," Mycroft replies as he pounds into John again making him whimper.

"Please…!"

Mycroft was tempted to tease him more. However he took pity in John as he decided to cum after two pounds later.

John moans in satisfaction as he felt Mycroft cuming inside him.

\-------

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" Michelle asks her son worriedly as all three of them could hear what was going in the room. 

"I'm fine, mum," Sherlock replies slowly.

"So you're okay in sharing John with Mycroft?" Morland asked.

Sherlock nodded, "as long as he is happy," he said.

"Sharing is common here in London, Sherlock," Michelle began as she looks at Morland. "At one point, Morland was tempted to share me but decided against it since his a selfish bastard," She said teasingly making Morland smirked.

"That guy was bloody awful in bed," Morland said huffing.

Sherlock frowns as he looks between his parents. "Are you telling me that dad is bisexual?" He asked.

"Didn't you know?"

"No," Sherlock said shaking his head.

"Oh, it must had been Mycroft we told before."

"MYCROFT!"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Yay or nay?


End file.
